


above and beyond the call of duty

by WordsAreScribbles



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, hilbert swears in russian during sex, spoilers for everything after episode 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/pseuds/WordsAreScribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilbert hummed in thought for a moment. "And what information is it that you need, Officer Eiffel?"</p><p>"...Huh?" </p><p>"You have come to me, and we have talked in a civil manner. You have not even began asking me about what Commander Minkovski wants to know. So,"</p><p>Hilbert looked directly at Eiffel, and Eiffel felt his heartbeat speed up.</p><p>"What is it you need, Doug Eiffel?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	above and beyond the call of duty

**Author's Note:**

> as ur reading this, remember that i am entirely ignoring the fact that there's no gravity in space.
> 
> okay, so! i do plan on making this a few chapters long. i dont know how many for sure, but We Shall See. also, forgive me for any ooc moments, this is my first time writing these characters rip. 
> 
> anyway, uh. enjoy!

"Welcome, dedicated viewers, to another episode of the recorded log of communications officer, Doug Eiffel," Eiffel said, finger only just lifting from the record button. "The U.S.S. Hephaestus is still in tip-top shape, and the - "  
  
A loud creaking sounded from the ceiling above him, making him fall quiet. The noise lasted a good two minutes before letting up, and then it was silent once more. Well, as silent as it ever was on the ship.  
  
"By tip-top shape, I mean the ship hasn't imploded because of the sheer heat of the star, that's what I'm getting at," He picked up his mug of seaweed-pretending-to-be-coffee and took a long swig. "But, honestly, there isn't much to report these days. These last two weeks have been calm as ever. In fact, it's gotten a little boring. Without a life or death issue appearing every few days, all I have left to do is work - and talk to Hera, of course. But she's been...distant. Lately, she won't even give me the time of day unless it's official business, and - "  
  
"Eiffel," The demanding voice of Commander Minkowski rang throughout the communications deck.  
  
"Yes'm, Commander?"  
  
"Turn that thing off."  
  
Eiffel shrugged, and turned the recorder off with a loud 'click!'. He turned around in his swivel chair to face her. "What can I do you for, sir?"  
  
Minkowski gave him a stern look, crossing her arms. "Hilbert still isn't cooperating. I've even threatened him with removing his rations for a week. He won't crack."  
  
"Well, I can see why. You're playing the bad cop with no good cop!"  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
"I'm just sayin', I could get in there and give it a shot!"  
  
Minkowski's eyes narrowed. "You're not going in there alone. He could kill you."  
  
"Yes, but he won't. I have the secret Krabby Patty formula inside me, remember? He doesn't want me dead in the first place."  
  
"Hmm," She considered this for a moment. "Alright, fine. But comm me the moment you screw up."  
  
"Hey! What makes you think I'll screw up?!"  
  
"Eiffel, we've had this conversation before."  
  
"...I recall, sir."  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Knock, knock."  
  
"Hello, Officer Eiffel."  
  
"You're supposed to say 'who's there'!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Alright, I'll just pretend, then. Old lady."  
  
Hilbert sighed heavily. "Old lady who?"  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you could yodel!"  
  
"...That isn't funny."  
  
"Sure it is!"  
  
Hilbert did not look at him. The doctor was sat on the floor, with his knees brought up to his chest, staring out the large window of the observation deck. He seemed deep in thought, but then, he always seemed deep in thought. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Right," Eiffel swallowed. He hadn't thought this far ahead. "Well, uh... How are you?"  
  
Hilbert finally looked at him, a look of confusion on his face. "Why are you asking?"  
  
Eiffel approached him, and took a seat next to him on the floor. The doctor scooted away from him a few inches. "Y'know, I'm supposed to be the one asking the questions here."  
  
Hilbert considered this for a moment. Then he chuckled darkly. "I see. So you're the "good cop", hm?"  
  
"Wh-," Eiffel looked to him, startled. "How did you - "  
  
"Whole 'good cop, bad cop' routine is fascinating. Playing to a person's comfort, then using it against them," Hilbert interrupted, still looking up at the stars through the window. "Will not work in this case. No one on board will be able to complete first step."  
  
"You mean - "  
  
"Neither you nor Commander Minkovski know enough about me to truly be "good cop." All either of you have are threats."  
  
"Hmm," Eiffel processed this. It was true, nobody on board knew much about Hilbert. Hell, Eiffel didn't even know his full name. "That is exactly why we're gonna have some bonding time!"  
  
For the second time, Hilbert gave him a look of confusion. "Bonding time?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You think I am going to just play along with something obviously meant to manipulate me?"  
  
"Well," Eiffel began. "When you put it like that... But honestly, Doc, I'd really like to know more about you!"  
  
"You don't need to know more about me."  
  
"Sure I do! For example... I don't even know your first name!"  
  
Hilbert's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he quickly turned his gaze back to the window. "...Alexander."  
  
"Alexander?" Eiffel repeated. For a nanosecond, he was distracted by the shadows of the stars on Hilbert's face before focusing again. "That's weird."  
  
"Wha - ? How is it weird? It's my name."  
  
"I dunno, it just is! I guess I didn't expect it to be so modern, I expected it to be like...Jeeves or something."  
  
"Jeeves?" Hilbert gave him an amused look. "Really."  
  
"Yeah, Jeeves!"  
  
The doctor quietly laughed what sounded to Eiffel like a genuine laugh of amusement. That was definitely a step in the right direction.  
  
"I guess you already know what my name is," He said.  
  
"Yes, Doug Eiffel, Commander Minkovski has shouted it through the comm system enough times for me to have picked it up by now."  
  
Eiffel laughed. "Ah, well, what can I say? The sound of her yelling my name along with a chorus of 'idiot's and 'dimwit's. It's really just music to my ears."  
  
"It must be for how often it happens," Hilbert replied. It was a joke, but the delivery was a bit misleading.  
  
"Y'know, Hilbert," the communications officer began. Time to get down to business. "Eventually, you're going to have to tell us something. Especially if you ever want to eat again."  
  
"Minskovski won't let me die. Without me, she won't - "  
  
"Get any information, period. I know, stalemate. But wouldn't you rather not suffer in the meantime? We're still gonna be on this ship for God knows how long, and Minkowski is determined. She won't let you get back into any sense of normalcy again until she gets the info she needs."  
  
Hilbert hummed in thought for a moment. "And what information is it that you need, Officer Eiffel?"  
  
"...Huh?"  
  
"You have come to me, and we have talked in a civil manner. You have not even began asking me about what Commander Minkovski wants to know. So,"  
  
Hilbert looked directly at Eiffel, and Eiffel felt his heartbeat speed up. _Out of fear_ , He thought, _obviously_.  
  
"What is it you need, Doug Eiffel?"  
  
\---  
  
The only thing keeping Eiffel from screaming in pleasure was the two long fingers Hilbert had pushed into his mouth. The doctor had him on his knees, stabilizing himself with his hands to the wall. In Eiffel's opinion, it would be a miracle if the wall didn't have dents in it by the time they were finished.  
  
Hilbert growled Russian swears into Eiffel's bruised neck, steadily pounding into him. The communications officer whimpered as the doctor's hand found it's way down to his cock and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. Hilbert's cock hit Eiffel's prostate relentlessly, sending waves of blissful warmth through him, the doctor's heavy, hot breath on his neck.  
  
"Маленькая шлюха," Hilbert groaned into Eiffel's hot, damp skin. Eiffel didn't have a clue what it meant, but something about it made him feel dirty. He let out another loud moan, and Hilbert released a breathy chuckle. "Дело в точке."  
  
\---  
  
Eiffel winced as Hilbert pulled out of him, still leaning against the wall. He released a shaky sigh.  
  
"I can't believe that just happened," Eiffel whispered, pulling up his pants and sitting with his back against the wall.  
  
"Neither can I," Hilbert muttered, out of breath.  
  
"...Wait," a look of horror appeared on Eiffel's face. "Did Hera see...all that?"  
  
"No," Hilbert replied. "I deactivated robot's optics on the observation deck earlier."  
  
"Wh - " Eiffel sputtered. "Earlier? I thought you had just left to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Figured it would be better to deactivate her view than deal with consequences later," Hilbert was already looking back out the window again. Guess that meant cuddling was out of the question.  
  
"...So," the communications officer began. "What do we do now?"  
  
"In my experiences," the doctor said. "We either pretend it never happened, or continue letting it happen."  
  
"Which do you think we should do?"  
  
"Hmm," Hilbert glanced at him quickly. "Haven't decided yet."  
  
"R-Right," Eiffel stuttered at the thought of it happening again, at the thought of Hilbert _wanting_ it to happen again. "Well, in the meantime, I.. I better go take a shower."  
  
Hilbert smirked. "Good idea."  
  
\---  
  
Eiffel sighed as he exited the shower facility, rubbing a towel over his still-damp hair. The whole incident with Hilbert seemed like a blur, regardless of the fact that it had only happened about an hour ago. At least Minkowski and Hera had no clue what just transpired.  
  
"Eiffel," Minkowski's voice called from the long expanse of hallway in front of him, dragging him out of his thoughts. "Why did you get in the shower?"  
  
"Ah, well, I - ,"  
  
"Was Hilbert just that disgusting?" Minkowski joked, giving a small smile.  
  
"Yeah! Haha, oh man, that is too funny, Commander!" Eiffel laughed loudly, transparently fake. "Oh boy, I don't hear a ton of jokes from you, but when I do, haha, oh me, oh my!"  
  
Minkowski stared at him for a second, giving him an incredulous look. "...Riiiight. Anyway, did you get any information from Hilbert?"  
  
"Not exactly. But," Eiffel's eyes narrowed in thought. "I do think I have a way to get some."  
  
"Alright, great. What do we - "  
  
"And of course! By, "get some", I mean information! From Hilbert! That's what I mean. Obviously."  
  
"...Eiffel, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah! Totally, I'm totally fine."  
  
"...Okay. So, what's your plan?"  
  
Eiffel thought for a moment. He couldn't just say that he could get info by sleeping with Hilbert, so what could he say? "Uh, well. I can't exactly. Tell you."  
  
"You _what?"_  
  
"I mean, uh, right now! I can't tell you right now, I still need to work out the kinks. I mean, details!"  
  
"Eiffel, just tell me what your plan for this is, and we can - "  
  
"No, no, no! No, just. I swear, I will tell you eventually, I just. Need to sort out the game plan."  
  
Minkowski grumbled. "Alright, fine. I expect you to tell me how you're gonna drag information out of him tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And remember, if he acts up, be sure to give him a piece of you."  
  
Eiffel felt his face heat up slightly. "Right."  
  
"I'm serious, don't be afraid to get physical. If just talking isn't doing the trick, then maybe you'll need to get a little handsy."  
  
"Uh, I need to go, sir!" and with that, Eiffel was running back to the communications deck.


End file.
